


Truths, Myths and Legends

by Isilarma



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilarma/pseuds/Isilarma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A subtractive myth: When aspects of a historical figure are ignored or forgotten to create a one-dimensional 'hero' or 'villain'. When the Doctor arrives at Hogwarts in AD993, he finds that things are not exactly as he has been led to believe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truths, Myths and Legends

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random idea that popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone. Please note that although this uses the same characters as my Tales of the Founders series, this story is not one of them. It's just something that maybe could have happened. It's my first time writing for Doctor Who and my first crossover, so I'd really appreciate any feedback. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Salazar let out a long sigh as the final layer of wards settled into place. His work wasn't finished, that would take several more weeks at least, but he was simply too drained to do any more. Warding was exhausted at the best of times, and an undertaking of this size had never been attempted by a single wizard before. The others had offered their assistance, but Helga and Godric had no experience with warding, and while Rowena had extensive theoretical knowledge, she just didn't have the practical experience necessary. Salazar didn't mind overly, he quite enjoyed the opportunity to test his abilities, but he could not deny that the effort was taking its toll.

As if in agreement, his leg chose that moment to cramp again. Salazar bit back a curse with an effort; the old injury had been causing him difficulty all day, but he tended to lose track of time when he was working. He briefly considered asking Helga for help but discarded the idea almost immediately; she would be only too happy to help, but he knew that she had been just as busy as he himself had been, and he was loathe to interrupt her for something he could handle perfectly well by himself. There was a reason he insisted on brewing his own Pain Relieving Potions. He would join the others once he could stand without feeling like he was going to collapse. Closing his eyes, he prepared to Apparate to his quarters.

Only for them to fly open as the silence was broken by a sudden roar. Salazar's wand was in his hand without even thinking as he stared open-mouthed at the rapidly coalescing shape. The image was faint, but becoming clearer every second as it pulsed in time with that strange wheezing bellow. Salazar's grip tightened on his wand. He had no idea what was happening, but this thing had slipped past his wards as if they didn't exist, and that was warning enough. He briefly considered getting the others, but finding them would take time and he had no intention of leaving this thing unattended in his school.

A few seconds later the noise faded and the invader stood motionless in front of him. Salazar stared at it. It appeared to be a large blue box. That had appeared out of thin air. Salazar closed his eyes for a moment then opened them. It was still there. He shook himself. Stranger things had happened. Not that any were coming to mind…

He was just raising his wand to run a diagnostic when a door was thrown open and a man jumped out. Salazar's wand was levelled at his chest before the full bizarreness of the situation hit him. The man had been in the box. He had been travelling in the box. Something else that shouldn't have been possible. And that was before he took in the man's appearance. His clothes were of a style he had never seen before and his hair seemed to stick up in every possible direction. Salazar suppressed a sigh. It looked like his relaxing evening was going to have to wait.

His eyes narrowed as he watched the stranger. The man didn't seem to have seen him; he was studying his surroundings with an unusual intensity and he was muttering to himself. Salazar had to strain his ears to catch the words.

"All right, where are we this time then?" He turned on the spot, eyes wide with interest. "Hmm, early Medieval architecture, probably around the 990s, now that was an interesting period, but there was that strange energy force…" He spun again and finally caught sight of Salazar. "Oh, hello."

Salazar's eyes narrowed. "Who are you and how did you get in here?"

The stranger grinned, not at all taken aback by his tone. "Yeah, sorry about popping in like this. My ship has a mind of its own sometimes. I was actually aiming for the Proxima Centuri Cluster in the 29th Century but I think I leant on something and is that a wand?"

Salazar stared at him. "What?"

"Wands, magic, that would explain all the interference." He pulled a face. "Magic can be terribly confusing, always messing with stuff. Give me a nice computer any day." He suddenly froze. "Wait a second. Magic castle, wands…" His eyes widened. "Oh, this is bloody brilliant, to quote a certain Mr Weasley." His head whipped round to face Salazar. "Am I right? Please tell me I'm right."

"You haven't asked a question! And I'd be very glad if you would start answering a few of mine."

The stranger waved a hand. "Yes, yes, in a minute, but first, just tell me one thing." His eyes were suddenly very intense. "Are we currently standing in Hogwarts?"

Salazar blinked. "Yes, but-"

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

"Do you know another Hogwarts?" His voice trailed off in astonishment as the stranger let out a whoop.

"But this is just brilliant!" He was actually bobbing up and down with excitement. "This must be the entrance hall, large enough to fit the Dursley's house, where Harry first set foot in Hogwarts, or will set foot in a thousand years anyway, and over there-"

"Enough!" Salazar's patience, never very extensive, had reached boiling point. "I demand you identify yourself and your purpose in setting foot in my school before I am forced to take steps." The tip of his wand glowed brilliant silver in emphasis.

The man immediately stopped dancing and raised his hands. "I am sorry," he said. His voice was dead serious. "I assure you, I mean no harm to you or any of the inhabitants of this castle."

Salazar's wand remained exactly where it was. "Answer the questions."

The stranger nodded. "My name is the Doctor."

"That is not a name," Salazar snapped. A few sparks shot from the end of his wand and he forced himself to control his temper. "You must have a name."

"Well, sort of, but I go by the Doctor now." He continued before Salazar could protest. "I honestly didn't mean to intrude; I just sort of missed my target a bit. All right, a lot." He gave another bright smile. "Sorry about that. She can be a little temperamental."

Salazar held his gaze. The stranger's 'explanation' was more confusing than illuminating, but he appeared to be telling the truth. Or at least believed he was. Having had to deal with liars for most of his life, Salazar was very good at detecting falsehoods, but this was hardly a normal situation and he refused to take chances. Still holding the man's gaze, he sent out a light Legilimency probe.

To his astonishment, his thought was blocked by some of the strongest shields he had ever encountered.

"Ah, that won't work I'm afraid." The man, the Doctor, seemed almost apologetic about it.

Salazar studied him again, properly this time. Shielding that strong was extremely rare, and indicated that this visitor was far more than he appeared. The clothes, the hair, bizarre as they were he ignored them and focused on the man's eyes. Eyes that suddenly looked as if they had seen far more than should be possible for such a young man. Salazar shivered. He was now quite glad that he had not been able to enter that mind, but he still could not sense any trace of deceit. Slowly, he lowered his wand.

The Doctor relaxed. "Thank you."

Salazar frowned at him. "I still don't trust you."

"Well, I haven't given you any reason to." The man's expression turned curious. "You know, you never told me your name."

Salazar gave a slight shrug. "You never asked."

The Doctor nodded. "I didn't, did I?" After a moment, he added. "What is your name?"

A brief smile pulled at his lips and he inclined his head. "Salazar Slytherin, at your service."

The Doctor froze. "Salazar Slytherin." His voice was relaxed, but Salazar didn't miss the sudden wariness in his eyes.

"Is there a problem?"

"Well, that depends," the man replied.

Salazar's eyes narrowed. "Depends on what?"

The Doctor returned his glare steadily. "On whether or not you've hidden a Basilisk under the lake with instructions to kill all Muggle-born students."

Salazar stared at him. The suggestion was so absurd that he almost thought it was a joke, but there wasn't a trace of laughter in the man's face. In fact, his expression was so cold that Salazar couldn't suppress a shiver, and he had to fight to keep his voice even in response.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Oh come on, Muggle-borns unworthy to study magic, school purged until only the pure remain, giant killer snake that only you and your descendants can control… Any of this ringing a bell?"

Salazar was gripping his wand so hard his knuckles were white. "I have done no such thing," he hissed. "And I demand to know the source of such slander."

The Doctor frowned. "Look, I already know you hate Muggle-borns-"

"But I do not hate Muggle-borns!" Salazar interrupted. "And I certainly don't want them banished or killed."

Now the Doctor's face showed confusion. "But the Basilisk-"

"For the last time, there is no Basilisk! Every student in this castle is under my protection, regardless of blood status. I would never harm any of them."

The Doctor stared at him. "You really wouldn't, would you?" he said softly. "You're telling the truth."

"Of course I am!" He shook his head. "Why would you make such accusations?"

"But the legends say that you hated Muggle-borns. All Muggle-borns." The stranger seemed to be talking to himself, but the words caught Salazar's attention.

"The legends say? How could you know what the legends will say?"

"Er, I'm a… Seer. Sort of." Salazar raised an eyebrow, but the Doctor raced on. "But this doesn't make sense. All legends have some basis in fact." Abruptly, he turned back to Salazar. "The Muggles. What do you think of them?"

Salazar's lip curled involuntarily. "They are savage, ignorant animals who should be kept as far away from all magic as possible."

The Doctor's demeanour cooled immediately. "I see." He didn't elaborate, but Salazar could read the disapproval in his eyes all too easily.

"You disagree."

The Doctor folded his arms. "I don't believe any race should be persecuted, regardless of any abilities it may or may not possess."

Salazar gritted his teeth. Did this stranger really have so little grasp of the situation? "Is that so?"

The Doctor ignored his tone. "All races have the right to live in peace."

"Then why don't you tell that to them?" The Doctor's eyes widened at his vehemence, but Salazar didn't give him a chance to interrupt. This had gone far enough. "Tell it to the hundreds of Muggles who hate what they do not understand. Tell it to the fat judges who sentence people to death for the crime of being different. Tell it to the hundreds who have suffered by fire, stone and water because of something beyond their control." His voice dropped to a whisper. "Tell it to the children who have had to watch their parents burn. Do all that and then tell me that I am wrong to hate them."

There was complete silence when he finished. Salazar stood still, breathing heavily, ignoring the pain in his leg, trying to forget the memories his words had conjured. The Doctor stood frozen, his face a study in conflicting emotions. For a moment Salazar wondered if he had gone too far, but he dismissed the thought. If the man was going to judge, he deserved to know all the facts. And if he ignored those facts… Salazar's jaw tightened. There were some things he could not tolerate.

After a minute, the Doctor took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Salazar turned away. "I think you should leave now," he said quietly. He broke off with a hiss as his leg muscles spasmed again. The stress of the past few minutes, coupled with his weariness, were not doing him any favours. He would have to ask Helga for help to stand any chance of sleeping tonight. He shifted more weight to his staff as another throb of pain ran through his body.

A hand was suddenly at his elbow and he jerked away, almost falling before the grip tightened.

"Steady."

Salazar opened his eyes to glare at the Doctor. "I thought I asked you to leave." Anger leant strength; after six years he was just about comfortable with Godric helping him, but for a stranger to see him like this…

Strangely, the Doctor's eyes held only compassion. "Here." He held out a hand. Salazar stared at the two small white objects.

"What are these?"

"Pills. Medicine. They will help with the pain." He sighed as Salazar raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "I give you my word that they will not cause any harm."

Salazar hesitated a moment longer. Bitter experience had taught him to be wary of such gifts. But the Doctor had relaxed his mental shields enough for Salazar to sense that he was telling the truth. Warily he reached over and took the pills.

The Doctor smiled. "Just swallow them. They're special ones so they should take effect quickly."

Salazar grimaced. "Very well, but I feel it is only fair to warn you that Helga will not be impressed if you kill me."

"Really? I'd have thought Godric Gryffindor would be the one to worry about."

Salazar gave a grim smile. "Godric would kill you. Helga would make you sorry first." He sighed and looked at the pills. "Very well." He put the pills in his mouth, swallowed and pulled a face. "That is revolting!"

The Doctor winced. "Yeah, sorry about that. You know what they say though, if it tastes bad, you know it's working."

"The concept is familiar, though its validity is questionable." He paused and glanced down. The pain, which had been shooting through his leg with almost unbearable ferocity, had faded to a dull ache. His mouth fell open. Not even his strongest potions worked that quickly. The realisation led to more questions. Who was this man?

The Doctor must have seen the change in his face, for he released his arm and stepped back. "Better?"

Salazar nodded, still slightly dazed. "Very much so." After a moment, he added quietly, "Thank you."

The Doctor grinned at him. "No problem. That's what Doctors are for, isn't it?"

Salazar shrugged. "If you say so," he muttered. Now that the pain was no longer occupying his thoughts, he couldn't help remembering their argument. From the way the Doctor's smile faded, he was too.

"So the legends say that I want to kill all Muggle-borns," he said quietly. "Do you still believe them?"

The Doctor met his gaze steadily. "I don't know. You've admitted yourself that you hate Muggles."

"And I believe I have also made my reasons quite clear." He sighed. "It is human nature to fear what we do not understand. But there is no excuse for this." His eyes darkened. "Especially when it is not only strangers that they fear."

The Doctor's face was suddenly like stone. "They turn against their friends? Their families?"

Salazar shook his head. "Not always. Usually only the most extreme would go that far. But most families cannot keep such a secret for long after the magic surfaces. Sooner or later, they always find out."

The Doctor closed his eyes. "So much potential, yet so blind. Sometimes you humans make me wonder…" For a moment he looked very old and very tired, then he shook himself. "Sorry. Just thinking."

Salazar frowned at him. "Did you just say 'you' humans?"

"Did I? Slip of the tongue." He continued just a little too quickly. "So is that what place is for? To protect people like that?"

Salazar eyed him, but allowed the distraction. "Originally, yes. We hoped that we could teach them enough to survive and prosper. Then we realised that those with wizarding blood needed just as much assistance." He looked straight at the Doctor. "We are here to teach them to survive. But we are also here to protect them. All of them. Pure-blood, half-blood and Muggle-born alike."

The Doctor studied him for a moment, then nodded. "I believe you." He shifted slightly. "So you really don't have a Basilisk?"

Salazar snorted. "Rowena shouted at Godric for a full half hour when he got the Giant Squid. I'd be lucky to escape with my hearing intact if I suggested a Basilisk." The Doctor gave a relieved smile, but Salazar's expression abruptly turned thoughtful. "It would make an excellent line of defence though."

The Doctor shook his head frantically, relief rapidly giving way to alarm. "No, no, no, no, no, not a good idea! I mean, just think about how much you'd have to feed it for a start. I mean, you know how much giant snakes eat. And then you'd have to train it, and then it would start to take up too much space, and Rowena would yell a lot." He paused to take a breath. "So really, when you think about it, it's really not practical to let a Basilisk guard the school."

Salazar shot him a curious look. "It was just a thought."

"…I knew that. But even so, I don't think it's a good idea. I mean, would you really want to kill anyone?"

Salazar's eyes hardened. "Killing is a last resort. But I will do whatever is necessary to keep my family and students safe."

"Even Muggles?" the Doctor asked softly.

Salazar stiffened. "They seem to have no qualms about it." His shoulders slumped and he looked away. "I do not hunt them out. I would be perfectly happy to be left in peace. But if they come, I will defend this school."

The Doctor sighed, but didn't argue. Maybe one day…

They stood in comfortable silence for a minute, before the Doctor shook his head.

"Well, it's been great, but I think I'd best be going. Places to go and all that."

Salazar frowned. "Are you sure? It is late and you would be more than welcome to stay the night." He might not completely trust the man, but it was only good manners to offer.

"Nah, I'll be fine, thanks." He strolled over and patted the wall of the box. "I think we're both about ready to go."

Salazar limped over to join him. "I have never seen a ship like this," he said pointedly.

The Doctor grinned at him. "She's one of a kind."

"Does that mean I won't have to spend the next few months working out a way to keep one out?" He wasn't even joking.

The Doctor's expression turned wistful. "No. You won't need to worry about any other strange visitors." A moment later the shadow was gone and he was holding out a hand. "It was an honour to meet you, sir."

Salazar raised an eyebrow, but took it. "It was… interesting."

The Doctor's eyes sparkled. "I'm very glad to hear it. It's so boring when things aren't interesting."

Salazar didn't even try to hide his smile this time. "I quite agree."

The Doctor grinned back. "You know, I'm really quite glad that you're not evil." He nodded at Salazar's leg. "Those pills should wear off in about eight hours or so, so you might want to have a potion or something handy then."

Eight hours of no pain. It was more than he had had in a long time. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He pulled open the door, paused and glanced back. "This school is going to be great, you know," he said quietly. "Really, really great."

Salazar blinked, struck by his absolute, certainty. "Thank you. Are you certain you won't stay?" He was suddenly burning with questions. Where did this man come from, how did he travel, how did he know the things he did? But he wasn't too surprised to see that the Doctor was shaking his head.

"I can't I'm afraid, I've stayed too long as it is." He took a final look round and shook his head. "Hogwarts. What d'ya know?"

Salazar thought about questioning him, but realised that he would never get an answer. "Then I wish you a pleasant journey," he said formally. "Know that you will always be welcome here."

The Doctor grinned. "Thanks. You never know what might happen." With a final wave, the door shut behind him.

Salazar stepped back as the noise started up, the lights began to flash, and the box began to fade away. Within moments the box and its enigmatic occupant were gone, as if they had never existed at all.

Salazar took a deep breath. The events of the evening had certainly given him a lot to think about. Blue boxes that could appear and disappear, strange visitors who knew so much… His jaw tightened. Though it seemed that not all their information was accurate. The thought that he would do something like that, that people would think he had done that… He sighed. He couldn't see the future, he didn't know how he was going to be remembered. If people were going to think of him as a monster, he wasn't sure he wanted to.

Salazar shook his head and straightened up. There was no point in worrying about what the future might hold. He would remember the Doctor's words, but he refused to let them rule him. He knew who he was. The people he cared for most knew too. And they were the only ones who mattered.

"Salazar?" Helga's voice startled him from his thoughts. "Are you all right? We've been waiting for you."

Salazar smiled at her. "I assure you, I am fine. Just had to settle a few things."

Helga was still studying him. "Are you sure? You seem a bit distracted."

Salazar glanced round at the deserted Entrance Hall. "Yes, I suppose so." He looked back at her and shook his head. "It's been a long day."

Her eyes narrowed. "I told you not to over-work yourself! Why didn't you stop earlier? We know how draining these wards are."

Salazar let a small smile touch her lips as her concern washed over him. Yes. It was all going to be all right.

Far away, in another time and another dimension, the Doctor leaned back in his chair and linked his fingers behind his head.

"Well, that was interesting, wasn't it old girl? That'll teach us to check our legends more carefully."

For several minutes he sat in silence as he considered the life and legacy of the man he had met. "Some people just don't get a break," he murmured. He sighed. What sort of world was it where tyrants were remembered as angels and good men were thought to be monsters? He sighed again.

"At least he's got his friends." The TARDIS rumbled as if in agreement and he patted the dashboard. "Exactly." He shook himself. "Oh well, on we go." He reached for a lever then paused. "You know, I'm not sure I got him with the Basilisk argument. In fact, I think he's actually seriously considering the idea now." He listened for a moment. "No, this does not mean I almost killed Harry Potter!"

The wheeze of the TARDIS almost seemed to be a chuckle as it spun on its way through the vortex.


End file.
